Hakura the light chapter one
by maybe a good writer
Summary: first chapter : if u dont understand waht on earth is going on dont worry i gets explains alot later so you'll have to bear with it


Chapter 1

Dawn broke and an orange hue slipped over the trees unable to penetrate save at clearings as though trying to escape an unknown enemy. The trees were of ancient times; they had lived through the 'Great War' and the many fights that regularly ravaged the land. They stood tall and majestic, canopies overlapping to give a constant shade. The forest floor was frenzy of activity as night animals struggled to reach their dens before day predators came stalking through. The lush green leaves of the trees rustled in the light breeze.

The bustle went unnoticed by the man striding towards the clearing; he carried a bouquet of flowers that he'd picked on the way there without even breaking step. He carried on, past the skittish deer with causing it to even raise its head, past the family of badgers growling in surprise to find a stranger in their set and through two young elms planted side by side shaped into an arch marking the entrance to the glade.

The glade was roughly round with a light, springy grass covering the ground. The surround was walled with Rose bushes forming a sort of hedge keeping out local wildlife. This place was sacred.

The man strode across the clearing and did not stop until he reached two mounds of earth ringed by smooth stones; there he knelt down and lay the flowers beside them 'I hope you like these flowers.' He whispered. His long fringe covered his eyes, bowing his head a single tear ran down his cheek, the man squeezed his eyes tightly shut but he let the tear drop to the floor. 'I swear. I will avenge you someday' he stood dusting off his dyed leather trousers 'I trust your peace has not been disturbed?' he asked conversationally. Silence greeted him. Looking around he sighed. 'At least it seems to be ok'; loosening his sword belt the man sat down and traced a symbol around him. 'One point to clear the mind.' He muttered under his breath 'one point to clear body. One point to clear the soul. Meeting at the middle yet not touching.' Closing his eyes he began to meditate.

The sun rose slowly over the sky and still the man sat there. A cloud passed over providing a little relief from the sun's glare. The day drew on and evening settled in and still the man sat. A breeze brew up bringing a shower of leaves from the trees yet the man in the middle of the symbol was oblivious. Night set in bringing a cold front. The twin moons illuminated the ground.

But this night was different to those previously seen by the glade, the forest was abnormally quiet and the wind brought a scent of danger. The man was drawn out of his musings by the sound of soft growling. The hot breath of a predator ruffled the man's hair; the man smelt rotting flesh and knew his enemy. His eyes flew open to meet a yellow pair staring directly into his own.

The wolf stood there shackles raised not knowing quite to do with this unknown stranger; the wolf had faced men before each time he has prevailed but his was different. This man _smelt_ different. Knowing his pack was near he prepared to strike.

Without pausing to think the man's hands flew to his curved daggers he strove them into the wolf's heart. It writhed on the ground its life blood staining its matted fur and the surrounding earth, it gave the occasional yelp but was no longer a threat, the man ignored it, wiping his daggers clean on the grass and replaced them to their sheaths. His eyes blazed with fury, he loosened one of his two swords in its scabbard, and he adopted the anchor stance 'how dare they consecrate this ground' he hissed. 'The ground in which my parents, may they live beyond in peace, lie. They will pay. These creatures should not even be able to set one pace into this place; the wards must be weakening.' He felt concern rise in with anger. Be repressed both emotions 'I do not doubt I just killed their alpha male and the pack will not be far behind him.' He looked back at the mound his eyes softening 'do not worry I will return again some other time.'

Another snarl rung out, the man glanced in the direction from the where the sound originated, the second wolf bounded towards him, in one fluid movement he leapt. 'Battojutsu!' The man drew the loosened sword and sliced the wolf cleanly in two. He carried the leap; placing one booted foot on an ancient oak and back-flipped off slicing through another pair of wolves coming to rest to the right of the clearing. He whirled on the spot, fallen leaves, debris and steaming wolves' blood flying around him in the resulting whirlwind. Launching himself down the beaten track, red rivulets of blood running off the tip of the naked sword he gripped in his right hand. More wolves appeared in front of him in the track, snarling, teeth bared they leapt for his tendons; neatly side-stepping them the man gave out a ferocious cry and brought down his sword cleaving their skulls.

The path opened up onto a field of wild grass and fern and the man knew the wolves would go no further 'Era be damned if wood wolves come out to play in the fields' he grinned. Wiping his blade of blood and gore, he inspected it for cracks or signs of weakness, once satisfied he carefully replaced it in its sheath. 'Oh man, killing petty wolves makes me hungry I knew I should of bought some maki or nagiri along' he tightened his belt and kicked his boots clean of mud and leaves before setting off in the direction of the nearest village 'ah the nearest would be Nagasako. Ho that makes me want to make up a song.' He opened the top of his shirt revealing finely toned muscles and beat it vigorously; he cleared his throat and sang merrily off tune:

Oh a penny for me

Oh from the fair maidens of

Tenpari 'O'

Oh I've lost my cash to a

Bandito

He stole me blade

Said he would use it …err

To slay a Shade … 'O?'

He broke it off 'jeez that was bad' he laughed haughtily 'if I ever make up a song _that_ bad again I swear I'll eat my hat. Come to think of it where is my hat?' he looked around for it without much hope.' Ah well I'll just have to buy another one' he set off again at a brisk pace 'the door guards aren't very trusting of us Rurouni – wandering blade so I'll have to be there before nightfall.

After a few hours of marching the man came in sight of Tenpari. In itself the village wasn't much to look at a few houses and a single inn encircled by a wooden palisade wall, but to the residents of the surrounding area it was home and a safe place to stay. He man came up to the gate, one of the guards tapped his spear and waved 'ah so you've come back to scavenge off us again Hyrusei' he grinned 'just kidding, but seriously you never seem to ever do any work.'

Hyrusei smiled weakly back 'I do work. Sometimes, I can't help it if all the pretty maidens of this village have a soft spot for me'

'That'll be the day' the guard laughed 'come on in then, can't you see you're holding up the line?' he gestured to the empty expanse. Hyrusei had to laugh, nodding to the other guard he passed through the gate and made his way down the lane to the inn.

The inn was two storeys high, the top floor consisted of roomed for the travellers that came to stay and the ground floor was divided into four; the kitchens, the dining tables, the fireplace and the innkeepers quarters. Hyrusei entered through the darkwood door and looked around, the innkeeper was behind the bar, as was his custom wiping a glass with a dishcloth. His daughter was serving a group of travel worn people at the tables he gazed at the daughter for a while but looked away as she turned back to her father. He went over to the innkeeper and took a seat, the innkeeper sniffed and ignored him 'oh come now, you're still not angry over the last time are you? I will pay you back the damages.' He looked at he innkeeper pleadingly 'will you forgive me? Please?' he tried to look as sorry possible, which wasn't very, it probably had something to do with the fact that Hyrusei was desperately trying to hold back laughter. He innkeeper looked at him again, his bushy moustache twitching. There was silence between the two, then the innkeeper broke into a wide smile and grabbed him in a big bear hug lifting him right off his seat. 'How can anybody stay angry with you? You big softy. I wasn't angry in the first place; I was trying not to crack up from laughing so hard, besides so no one takes you seriously with that great mane of yours. I see you've tied it up at least'

Hyrusei raised his eyebrows 'I may be Rurouni but I do have certain standards, and one of them is not letting innkeepers hug me in front of people' the innkeeper loosened his hold on him and set him down 'Thank you Goran. Now I must order a plate of red pepper maki and whatever nagiri you have at the moment I'm starving.'

'I don't suppose you have the money up front do you?' Goran asked hopefully.

'Just put it on my tab' Hyrusei replied with no intention of ever paying.

Goran turned to the kitchens and yelled 'special order number three, our favourite customer is here.' He turned back and resumed his cleaning of the glass 'well that's going to be a few minutes so why don't I show you to your room?' Hyrusei nodded and followed the innkeeper up the maple spiral staircase to the second story and down the hallway. Goran indicated to the far door 'the Elincia suite is at the end. It has a little landing and a small table but other than that it's pretty basic.'

'Then why call it after Elincia? You could have put some more effort into it.' Hyrusei followed the innkeeper's point and his gaze came to rest on the room.

Goran shrugged 'unlike you some people need money to make living and to decorate a room costs money'

'Well I'll just drop my cloak off and I'll come down again' Hyrusei replied completely missing the dig. The innkeeper turned away and descended the stairs softly whistling a tune; meanwhile Hyrusei entered the room and sat down on the bed. 'I've been staying a while around here, my neck itches. I think I need to move on it feels like some dark foreboding is hanging around me' he shook his head, his long ponytail held by a thin leather strip swayed from side to side. He unclipped his cloak and set it down on the floor next to the bed.

As he came down the stairs the sound of the lute drifted towards him coupled with the sweet smell of cooked rice. 'Aha!' Hyrusei grinned 'dinner is served I see.' He sat down on the end of one dining table and waited for the innkeeper's daughter to bring the food to him. He did not have to wait long before the food was placed in front of him. 'Many thanks Lucia, you look al little flustered why don't you sit awhile?' Lucia looked at him with her piercing green eyes and took a seat next to him. 'Damn she's pretty' Hyrusei thought, he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

'What did you see on your travels this time my little freeloader?' Lucia asked sweetly. Hyrusei nearly choked in his haste to answer, she hit him roughly on the back. Tears streaming down his reddening cheeks he replied 'not much really. I wandered around the surrounding countryside I once came in sight of Edo but I turned back.'

'You'll have to take me there one day. It would be nice to see our nearest big city and the sea at least once' Lucia told him. She leant closer and whispered in his ear 'just you and me alone. I'd really like that.' Hyrusei's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and nodded. He set down the chopsticks and turned to look at Lucia, she stared back with an intent gaze. 'Damn it! Why do I have to like her so much? I can't take her along to Edo it's too dangerous for her but when she's not around all I can think is of her...' He was distracted from his chain of thought by Goran hotly asking his daughter if she planned to sit there all night. Lucia threw a black look at her father and then turned back to Hyrusei 'I'll see you later my little freeloader' she smiled and left. Hyrusei touched his cheek where her lips had brushed against it; he looked to where the lute player was. He crossed the room to the fireplace and sat on a cushion; he listened until he stopped for the night and then kindly asked if he may use the lute for a while. 'Keep it' the bard replied, 'I have another one that plays better anyway.' Hyrusei blinked in amazement at the generosity but he took the lute anyway, he ran his hands over the varnished wood and gave it a quick clean. 'No wonder he thinks the other one plays better' he muttered strumming the stings 'the thing's nearly half a note out on four of the strings.' Hyrusei set about re-tuning it giving the occasional mutter. After a while he sat up 'ah, now its ready' he positioned his hand on the neck and strummed a few chords, they resonated beautifully around the room 'man that bard didn't know what he had in his grasp.' He closed his eyes and began to play.

His fingers moved gracefully across the strings, notes gliding from the instrument, the melodies merged and melding creating a scene in the listener's minds of meadows and serenity. All in the room where entranced by his playing even Goran stopped his cleaning of the glass, such was the intensity of the music. When he stopped the room was silent, all that could be heard was the soft bubbling from the kitchen; he opened his eyes and gazed around him, his cheeks reddened with the realisation that everybody had been watching him. 'Erm, I think I'll go to my room now.' He lay down the instrument and climbed the stairs to the landing. And walked briskly to his room. Once inside his put his back to the door and slowly slid down to the floor.


End file.
